


Fireside

by Bitch_Sensei



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Past Character Death, Protective Arthur Morgan, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_Sensei/pseuds/Bitch_Sensei
Summary: Reader has discovered that she is up the duff with Arthur Morgan’s baby
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been sitting on this fic for a while and finally decided to post it. I’ve been struggling for a way to end it, all I know is that it shall be on a happy note as I believe it is what Arthur deserves and what you thirsty b*tches want (mostly. Besides you weirdos back there looking for tragedy. And you know what, I like you weirdos but this ones not for you, not today. Your time will come *wink*.) Anyway, enjoy~

You weren’t sure what was going on between you and Arthur. Well, what you did know was that the pair of you humped as often as rabbits and as wild as wolves, but you weren’t sure there was anything beyond that. Well, on his behalf anyway. You had loved Arthur for a long time now. It was hard not to, everything about him was just so hard to resist. But a new discovery of yours was about to throw everything between you upside down. 

You were pregnant. And you were sure of it. A couple weeks back, you started to get morning sickness, yet you tried to convince yourself it was just a belly bug. But then the smell of Pearson’s bubbling stew made you sick too, which was completely off. You felt fatigued and no matter how much you ate, you still felt hungry; even when you didn’t throw your meals up right after. So after a while, you decided to give in to the fear and head to the doctor in Saint Denis. And, confirming your suspicions, the doctor broke the news to you. Sure enough, pregnant you were. With Arthur Morgan’s baby. 

You felt like the world was crumbling down around you. Yet, at the same time, you felt... happy? Even though he might rather have you dead or want nothing more to do with you, you were pregnant with Arthur Morgan’s baby. Your emotions were frazzled as you stepped out of the doctors office, taking a breath of fresh air as you looked down at your belly. There was a baby growing inside of you. And nonetheless, the man you loved with all your heart’s baby, was growing inside of you. 

Letting a sigh fall from your lips, you raised your hands, carefully placing them down on your flat stomach, a bump yet to form. You let your fingers splay out, stroking yourself through your dress lovingly. You were still in shock, but if this was happening then you had to except it. This was your baby and regardless on whether you would lose their father because of their existence, you were going to love them with everything you had. 

Quickly swiping away the tears that had formed in your eyes, you shook your head. You had to figure out how you were going to tell Arthur now. Hell, if you were going to tell him. You knew it wasn’t going to be easy either way. But you figured if he was going to be a father, he at least deserved to know about it. Even if you, or him for that matter, decided to disappear afterwards. 

For now though, you decided to head back to Clemens Point, feeling exhausted. Right now, you wanted nothing more than to just crawl into your bed and sleep, hoping that this was all just a dream. Sadly though, you knew this was real and the sooner you addressed it, the better things will be. So you walked back to where you had hitched your horse, giving her a pat before climbing on. You rode back to camp as slowly and as gently as you could. You knew that at this early stage it probably wouldn’t harm your baby, but you didn’t want to take any risks, even if that meant riding painfully slow. A hand on your belly the whole ride, protecting your baby. 

By the time you got back it was about midday and everyone was getting work done around the new camp. It was nice to see smiles on everyone’s faces again, feeling safe and content where they were again; for now at least. Sighing, you headed over to the food wagon, deciding to clean the area some before someone brought over some food to cook, maybe even mix some spices if you found the time. 

After getting stuck into your work, swiping the sweat off your forehead, you look up to see Arthur, Dutch and Hosea heading back into camp from the river. Hosea came straight towards you and Pearson, handing him some Smallmouth Bass for you to cook for the camp. Arthur came over next, coming straight towards you. 

“There she is.” Arthur said in chipper voice as he placed his hands on your hips and looking over your shoulder at the seasoning you were preparing. 

Arthur’s public display of affection shook you slightly, making your heart flutter and a blush spread across your cheeks. 

“Had a good time?” You asked bashfully, only glancing back at him slightly so he couldn’t see you blush. 

“S’pose,” He hummed back in response, resting his chin on your shoulder as his hands snaked around your waist and pulled you against him. 

You gasped, taking a minute to process what was happening as Arthur hugged you. You couldn’t say this had ever happened before, but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. It was confusing though, considering Arthur had wanted to keep what was happening between you as discreet as possible. Your shoulders tensed slightly as you felt Arthur sigh, his warm breath tickling the exposed flesh of your neck, making you shiver. 

“Now, how ‘bout’chu leave the dinner preparations to the chef and come keep me company?” The man whispered into your ear, just loud enough for you to hear it, like a dirty little secret that only the pair of you knew about. You felt the bulge of his crotch grind against your ass as he spoke, interest growing against you. 

And honestly, how could you have resisted. After quickly cleaning your hands in the wash basin, you let Arthur take hold of your wrist and drag you across the camp toward your own tent, his grip incredibly gentle. Once he’d released you, you turned to pull the canvas door closed. Before you could even wait to see it shut, Arthur’s arms found their way around your waist again. 

He tugged you back so your body was flush against his and went straight to kissing your neck. You couldn’t hold in the moan that slipped from your mouth as his lips massaged your skin lovingly. “Shhh, we don’t want no one listenin’ to us now, do we?” Arthur murmured into your ear, his voice hushed. 

You shook your head at him, letting him know you would try your best to keep quiet. “Good girl,” he chuckled, his hands finding your breasts, kneading them firmly through your shirt. You had to cover your mouth to muffle the moans that were trying to escape you, feeling Arthur’s excitement growing against your ass. Then you remembered where all the times of playing around with Arthur had gotten you, quickly raising your hands and placing them over Arthur’s much larger ones in a panic. 

“Wait, Arthur,” You called to him, pulling his hands away and moving away from his body so you could turn yourself to look at him, your eyes widened. His eyes opened lazily, meeting yours as you turned to face him, the lust in his eyes fading as disappointment and concern took over. 

“Th-there’s something we need to discuss.” You mumbled, fumbling your hands together as you averted your gaze. 

“What’s wrong?” Arthur said, taking your clammy hands into his own calloused ones as he looked down at you with concern. “Micah been botherin’ you again?” His last words had a slight growl to them. 

“No, it’s not that,” You sighed, looking back up at him. 

One of his hands left your own, coming up to land against your cheek gently, tucking a stray hair behind your ear. You let yourself lean in to his touch, squeezing his hand as he stepped forward. Letting your gaze meet his, you could see the lust mixed with the mans teal-blue eyes as his thumb pet your cheek gently. Then his eyes trailed down to your lips, his thumb slowly moving downwards too, until it reached the corner of your mouth. His eyes came back to look into yours as he let his thumb dip down to stroke your lip, spreading your saliva over the plump flesh. He then pressed against it, pulling it down carefully. 

“And it can’t wait?” Arthur’s voice had dipped into that deep, sultry tone it always took when you two were alone together like this. 

How could you turn him down after that? Well, the short answer is, you couldn’t. You threw yourself against him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you pressed your lips against his. He welcomed you into his arms, a hand tucking itself into your hair as the other wrapped around your waist again, pulling you to him. He kissed you back eagerly, groaning with satisfaction, his lips parting your own and allowing his tongue entry. You moaned into the kiss, your tongues swirling against each other as Arthur walked backwards towards the bed, pulling you along with him. 

When you reached the bed, Arthur’s hands reached around to the back of your skirt, quickly unfastening the material and letting it fall from your waist to the floor. By the time your skirt had hit the floor, Arthur had plopped down onto the bed behind him. Not allowing the kiss to break, you leant over him, your hands going straight to his neckerchief. You tore the neckerchief away, throwing it over your shoulder as your tongues continued to collide. Arthur groaned as he retracted his tongue, tilting his head to the other side to kiss you again. His hands slid up your thighs beneath your chemise dress, riding it up to your hips, before giving your bare ass a slap. 

You moaned, your tongue swirling around his as you tore open his shirt, unthinkingly tugging it down his shoulders as you climbed into his lap. You started to kiss him with just your lips then as you both concentrated on removing one another’s clothing. Arthur did you a favour by removing his shirt himself after you had pulled it down to his forearms, before his hands quickly came up to your blouse. He tore it open, the pair of you uncaring as to what condition your clothes would be in afterwards. You pulled your blouse off the rest of the way, leaving you in just in your chemise and boots. 

Arthur wasted no time, breaking off the kiss to tug your chemise off over your head, the action causing your hair to come undone, falling over your shoulders messily. After your body was fully revealed to him, Arthur let his eyes scan over you, cursing under breath. His eyes met your own again as he swept his palms up your body, cupping your breasts again as you straddled him. You hummed, leaning your head back as you bucked against his still fully clothed crotch. 

Taking one hand away, Arthur pressed kisses between your breasts as he fumbled to get his belt undone. By the time his belt hit the floor, Arthur’s mouth had found one of your nipples, pressing gentle kisses to it before taking it into his mouth, all the while massaging the other other. Your hand flew to your mouth, muffling what would have been a loud moan as Arthur suckled desperately at your breast. You heard his button pop open as he switched breasts, giving the other one the same treatment as he unzipped his pants. 

By the time he pulled his cock free, your pussy was clenching around nothing, wanting nothing more than for Arthur to just shove himself inside of you. He finally released your breast, a hand falling to the small of your back, as he guided his cock to your wet lips. He let his length rub against your slick entrance, coating his member in a layer of you. You hummed against your fingers as you looked down at your baby daddy. 

Once he was done marvelling at your tight pussy, he angled his cock upwards. You raised your hips, placing your entrance against the blunt head of Arthur’s cock, wrapping your arms around his neck to keep yourself stable. Arthur’s hands found your hips as he gazed up at you, his mouth hanging open and eyes glossy. You could imagine you didn’t look too different, but before you could think anymore, Arthur’s fingers were sinking into your flesh as he guided you downwards onto his cock. 

You squeezed your eyes shut as you sunk down Arthur’s length, the head piercing your entrance and plunging into your tight walls. Once you were seated on his cock fully, a low whine was pulled from your throat, muffled by your shaking fingers. Arthur growled, bucking up into you, getting as deep as he possibly could. You gasped at the pain of feeling him deep inside your belly, taking a couple seconds to adjust to his intrusion. 

“That’s my girl,” Arthur growled, his teeth sinking into the junction between your throat and shoulder, making you yelp. 

He let you go at your own pace for a little while, raising your hips and letting them fall back down, your thighs landing against his clothed ones as you fucked yourself on his dick. His hands stroked up and down your back and bare ass gently, whispering words of praise that only you could hear. You breathed heavily through your nose, mumbling behind your palm as you sped up slightly, until your crotch started to ache. You paused for a couple seconds, grinding against Arthur’s thighs, his cock twitching where it was seated inside of you, filling you right up.

This gave Arthur a chance to sink down further on the edge of the bed, his feet firmly on the ground as he leaned back slightly, so you were now laying on top of him. He looked over your shoulder, face hidden by his worn hat, his hands sliding over the mounds of your ass, before he gave a test thrust into you. You yelped, hand scarcely muffling it as he had took you by surprise. You readjusted yourself, pressing your breasts to his bare chest, skin sticking to each other with sweat, placing your hands on Arthur’s shoulders. You looked back at where your sexes meet, clinging to Arthur desperately. 

And then he started fucking you, hips thrusting upwards at a fast pace, not bothering to start slow and build up momentum. You bit your lips, mumbling quiet moans into his ear as he used your body for pleasure. On occasion, Arthur would raise his hands and bring them down as he thrust up, smacking your ass and grasping at the jiggling flesh, making your insides flutter around him. You looked up at Arthur as he took control of you, his eyes were out of focus as he snarled, giving into his horniness. When he caught your gaze, he growled, one hand coming up to grasp the back of your neck. 

Arthur tugged your head down towards him, crashing his lips into your own as he took a fistful of your hair, his other hand steady on your lower back. You moaned against his lips, hands coming up to hold his face to you. As you kissed him, Arthur sped up his thrusts, almost too fast as he pounded into you. He swallowed your cries as you kissed, the pain subsiding as pleasure overtook you completely. The sound of your skin slapping and your pussy squelching around his cock filled your ears, bringing you closer to climax. 

Arthur’s thrusts became uneven and unpredictable then and you could tell he was getting close. You let your hands slide back into the mans hair, knocking off his hat and losing your fingers in his soft, golden locks. He groaned as you messaged his scalp, panting heavily as his lips left yours. A string of moans bubbled out of his throat then as he slammed your hips down into his, the pair of you growing close. Arthur’s moans escaped, each one louder and sooner after the last, each sound punctuating a thrust. 

Until he growled, biting down on your neck again, he came inside you, slamming his cock in as deep inside of you as he possibly could. His fingers bruised your hips as they held you down firmly, feeling his seed pour into you. You yelped as you felt his teeth pierce your skin, sending you over the edge of your own pleasure. Luckily Arthur shoved his own hand over your mouth this time, muffling a throaty whine as your insides spasmed. He groaned as he coated your pulsing insides, rolling his hips gently to ride out your orgasms. 

You collapsed on top of the cowboy, crotch sore from the stretch and roughness of it all. Arthur’s chest heaved beneath you, his head lolled back against the bed as he tried to catch his breath. Rather than trying to climb off of him, knowing your legs wouldn’t be able to hold your weight anyway, you placed a kiss over the mans exposed throat and rest your cheek against his sticky chest. His hands massaged up and down your spine as you lay on him, coming down from the high you had both experienced. 

Finally, Arthur sighed, wrapping his arms around your limp body and sitting up. A hoarse croak fell out of your lips as you felt Arthur’s come trickle out of you, painting your thighs. Arthur turned his body to the side, laying you down gently. You sighed, curling up on your side, head still in the clouds. The man stood up and headed towards the wash basin, soaking a rag in it before cleaning himself up. 

You watched from where you lay, head turned against your pillow as your eyes fluttered lazily. Once he was satisfied with his cleaning, he placed himself back in his trousers and buttoned them up. He let the rag soak again, wringing it out before he returned to you. Pausing for a second, Arthur cursed under his breath, watching his own seed trickle out of your sex and slide down your thigh. Before it could touch the bed sheet though, Arthur wipes it up with the cloth, taking a seat behind you. As he gently wiped you off, he placed a gentle kiss to your bare ass before him, giving it a pat when he was finished. 

“C’mon, darlin’. Let’s get you dressed so we can go get some food. Bet yer hungry after that,” Arthur’s hand caressed your back sweetly as he leaned down to kiss your cheek. “I know I sure am.” 

You chuckled at the comment as the man helped you to redress yourself, even going as far as to help you redo your hair, which he did surprisingly well. Probably used to help Mary do it, you thought bitterly. But then he took your hand, leading you out of your tent and to Pearson’s bubbling cauldron where the stew was beginning to cool down. Some of the lads, including Sean, Bill and Javier wolf whistled when they saw you walking together. They must have heard something, either that or they saw the pair of you leave your tent together. Arthur released your hand, growling at them to shut up. Luckily it was too dark for them to see you blushing. 

Your heart jumped happily though as you now realised that if people now new, maybe that opened a future where you and Arthur could be something real. Not just objects to assist reaching one another’s climax’s. You stared down at your feet, deep in thought as Arthur poured you a bowl of stew. Arthur hadn’t often been one for after care before, so the way he was treating you now surprised you. You still accepted it gratefully though, thanking him as you smiled sweetly. He was treating you so nicely and you didn’t know what to make of it. 

You sat on the rounded poker table with Uncle and Mrs. Grimshaw, Arthur following you. You swore you heard the lads around the fire laughing about how he was following you around like a lost puppy that had been given a treat, begging for more. There was casual conversation around the table between the four of you as Susan smoked and Uncle chugged down a beer, the air merry. You spoke between bites of your meal, enjoying seeing your camp mates with smiles on their faces. Luckily the food wasn’t making you feel sick tonight, probably because of how hungry you were, thanks to a certain someone. 

You watched Arthur once you had both finished your meals, talking gleefully with the people he considered his family, laughing and singing by the fire. It was peaceful and you all deserved this, a little while of fun before shit hit the fan again. Which it always did. Your tiredness hit you as you leaned against Arthur, sitting on the log. Deciding it was time to go to bed you turned to the man, squeezing his thigh to gain his attention. 

His smile turned down to you, his eyes narrowing almost lovingly as he wrapped an arm around your waist. You could feel everyone around the fire watching your interaction, but right now you didn’t care.

“I think I’m gonna head to bed now,” You said smiling at the man as you stood, gripping his hand as it swept down your body. 

“Alright. ‘M gonna stay here with the fellers for a lil while longer. You go get some rest.” He gave your hand a squeeze back, slowly releasing it. 

Feeling a sudden urge for him again, you leant down to press a kiss to his cheek, whispering, “Goodnight, Arthur,” into his ear. 

And with that you turned your back on the man, almost missing the slight redness that dusted over the mans cheekbones in the subtle lighting of the fire, heading straight to your tent. As soon as (he thought) you were out of earshot, you heard Sean immediately jump on Arthur, going on about what was going on between you two. The others joined in the too and you heard Arthur hissing at them all to ‘shut the hell up’ and to ‘mind their goddamned business’. You laughed into your hand giddily as you entered your tent. 

You threw yourself into your cot, smooshing your face into the fur blanket as you mulled it all over. Maybe Arthur wouldn’t mind after all? You knew it was wishful thinking, but you still held hope as you urged yourself to sleep, unable to get the man out of your head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur being protective af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter doesn’t seem as polished, it felt a little off to me, but I figured the sooner I posted the better. Enjoy~

The next day was just the same as everyday. You woke up feeling groggy, shooting a hand up to cover your mouth to keep yourself from being sick. Your free hand clenched against your churning stomach, fingernails digging into your palm so to distract yourself from the sickness. Knowing you wouldn’t feel better otherwise, you headed to the basin on your bedside, hurling into it until you felt well enough to stop. 

Wiping the bile from your mouth, you lay back down momentarily as you caught your breath. The sweat that drenched your body was an indication that you were in need of a wash, so with a heavy heart, you sat upright, stroking your belly. With a grunt, you stood up on your feet, placing a hand on your beside table to steady yourself. Quickly grabbing some fresh clothes to change into, along with your few toiletries, you exited your tent and stepped out into the open. 

The sky was dull and grey, an orangey hue surrounding the sun as it rose over the horizon, reflecting off of the water, the Lemoyne air warm and soupy. Taking in a gulp of the thick air, you crept through camp as quiet as you could so not to wake anyone, heading towards your feasting horse. After storing your items in the satchel, you gave your Morgan a pat on the neck. Taking hold of the reins, you climbed up onto the saddle, tugging slightly as you steered your horse away from the hay bales. 

You trotted out of camp through the trees and shrubbery to a small secluded creek that one of the girls had shown you, somewhere you could bathe in peace. It was less than a mile from camp, not too far yet not too close. By the time you reached the creak, you climbed down from your horse and got straight to undressing yourself. Once you had discarded your clothes, you retrieved the items from your satchel, including a dry towel. 

Placing the items on a nearby rock, you stood by the water, dipping your toes in to test the temperature. Finding the water lukewarm, you waded in deeper, until your were almost neck deep. You felt the sickness leave your stomach as you dipped your head back, shutting your eyes as you soaked your hair. The water hugged your body with just the right temperature and pressure, smoothing out all of the aches and pains beneath your skin. 

“Well, well. Would ya look at this?” A voice sounded from behind you, causing you to jump, arms jolting to cover your bare chest. “I just found me a siren and she is lurin’ me in with her sweet song.” 

Your eyes were wide as you looked to the scoundrel, his thumbs tucked beneath his belt as he looked down on you, nose in the air. The wicked glint in his eyes was intimidating as he smirked at you, along with his larger stature, but you weren’t going to show him that. You scowled at the man, as though you were looking at something vile (which you were).

“Micah.” You spat his name with venom, only gaining a chuckle from the man. 

“(Y/N), sweetheart,” Micah said, crouching down to your level from a couple metres away. “Ain’t it a pleasure to see you so early in the mornin’. Didn’t spend the night with cowpoke last night? What a shame. ‘I had a lady like you, I’d never let you leave my side.” 

The words made your stomach twist. You scoffed at him, tightening your arms around yourself, trying to cover as much skin as possible from the man. 

“Good thing ya don’t have a lady like me, then.” You growled, the words only seeming to humour Micah. 

He gave a hearty chuckle, bearing his teeth at you through his smirk. “Oh, I do like a girl that’s hard to get, (Y/N). What I wouldn’t give to have you.” 

“How bout’ yer life?” A wonderfully familiar voice boomed. 

The voice had caught you both by surprise, Micah jolting at the sound. Arthur stood behind him, hand hovering over the revolver that sat somewhat loosely in his gun holster. You couldn’t help but sigh in relief, seeing the beautiful man standing their, his stance dominant. 

“Now, now, cowpoke. I was only tryin’ to talk ta the lovely lady. I ain’t need you buttin’ in.” Micah spoke as he stood, almost seeming to retract in fear as he stood upright and took a step back from Arthur. 

Arthur gave a chuckle, lowering his head so the brim of his hat covered his eyes, only the smirk over his lips visible. 

“I think you do do need me buttin’ in. Y’see, I don’t think you seem to understand just who this ‘lovely lady’ belongs to. ‘Cause it sure as hell ain’t you.“ Arthur raised his head, his squinted eyes piercing into Micah’s own as he glared at the lesser man, hand hovering nearer to his weapon, ready to draw. 

“Lemme give you a little bit o’ insight here. This ‘lovely lady’? She’s mine. So I suggest you get the hell away from her, ‘fore I put a bullet between yer goddamn eyes.” Your heart did a somersault as the words came out through the mans gritted teeth, the meaning piercing your core. 

Micah was visibly shocked by the words as he took a few more steps away from him, preparing to take his leave. It looked like he wanted to say something back, to retaliate in some way, but the words didn’t seem to form quick enough. The dirty blonde gave a ‘tsk’ before he spun around and trudged off towards camp, briskly leaving the area. You watched as Arthur’s gaze followed the man, until he was content that the man had really left. And then he turned to you, your heart giving another flip as his eyes softened. 

“Arthur,” You called out to him gently as you stepped through the water towards him, uncaring that he might see your naked form. (Not that he hadn’t seen it countless times before.)

Arthur headed towards you too, crouching before you as you reached the edge of the pool. You placed your arms over the surface, leaning against it as you looked up at the man in awe. “Thank you.” You said gently, smiling up at him. 

“Don’t thank me, darlin’. I just don’t like it when others think they can take what’s mine.” The last couple words came out in growl, making your belly warm and fluttery. 

You placed your weight on your hands as you lifted yourself out of the water, just enough that you came face to face with the sandy blonde hunk of a man. Arthur leaned forward slightly too, looking into your eyes and down at your lips that we mere inches away from his. 

“I wasn’t aware that I was someone else’s property, Mr. Morgan.” You spoke breathily, teasing Arthur as you almost brushed your lips against his. 

You saw his eyebrows and upper lip twitch, his gaze never leaving your lips, as though your words had triggered something within him. And of course it did, with just the intended response. 

“Then perhaps I need ta show ya just who you belong to.” Arthur rasped against your lips as he closed the gap between you. 

His lips melded together with yours as he kissed you passionately, hand coming to the back of your neck to hold you in place. You loved the dominant gesture, humming against his mouth as he gave your nape a gentle squeeze. When you pulled away, you looked up at the man, taking his large hand in your own. You gave his arm a slight tug towards you, inviting him into the water with you. Arthur didn’t hesitate, hands going straight to his jacket to shrug it off. You released his arm and watched him remove each article of clothing before you, mouth almost watering as his beautiful, bronzed skin was revealed to you. 

As he removed his clothes, his eyes never left your own, even when he began tugging at his belt. You gulped as he rid himself of his trousers, eyes glazing over as you gazed up at his sex, already half hard and bobbing between his wonderfully muscular thighs. Once he was fully nude, he reached down for your hand. You immediately gave it to him, guiding him into the water as you took a step back. Your breath grew shaky as Arthur’s body pressed against your own, your nipples growing hard as your breasts rest against his broad chest. 

The water seemed to grow warmer as your bodies went flush against each other, Arthur’s strong arms wrapping around your waist and holding you to him. You gave a weak sigh as you wrapped your arms around Arthur’s broad shoulders, feeling his hardness against your stomach. His hips rolled against you gently, his cock poking your belly as he placed his lips over yours again, tongue invading your mouth. You wrapped your legs around his waist, knowing he wouldn’t feel your weight in the water as you pulled his hips against your own. 

You moaned into his mouth as you traded saliva, feeling his cock glide against your slick opening. He gave you a grunt back, fingers sinking into the flesh of your hips as he rutted his hips rhythmically. He scooped your legs up in his hands, parting your thighs over his waist as he waded towards a raised, flat surfaced rock at the edge of the pool. As gently as one would handle a piece of china, Arthur set you down to sit on the rock, the water levelling up to the top of your thighs. You reclined on the rock, fingers threading into Arthur’s hair as you continued to lock lips, the man following you as he leant over you. 

Your breath hitched as you parted your lips slightly, feeling Arthur’s fingers brush against your entrance. His fingertips breached your walls, thumb rubbing your clit as the two digits sunk inside you. You moaned against his cheek as he lowered his lips to your neck, sucking bruises into the flesh. He hummed against your skin, twisting his fingers inside you halfway, thrusting them in and out at a pleasantly slow pace. You cradled his head to you as he rest his forehead against your collarbone, removing his fingers slowly. 

His fingers left you, soon to be replaced with the blunt tip of Arthur’s impressively long and thick cock. You felt the organ pulse against your lips as it slowly sunk inside of you, ripping a moan from your throat. Completely forgetting you were out in the open and that any camp member could easily be watching you right now, you lost yourself in Arthur, only him on your mind as your bodies became one. Arthur let out a grunt as his entire length sat inside of you, throbbing in your tight walls. 

With his hips flush against you, Arthur’s eyes met your own. His eyes were glazed, pupils dilating as he leaned down over you. The tip of Arthur’s nose nuzzled against yours gently, the look in his eyes making you fall in love with him all over again. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you drew Arthur in tighter, slamming your lips against his. You each grunted in response as your hands slid from his collarbones, up his thick neck and into the back of his hair, your fingers twisting in his locks. 

Arthur’s hands wrapped around your thighs from beneath, pulling your hips ever tighter to his own. And as you released his lips to take a breath, Arthur began using your thighs as leverage to fuck you deeper, pulling you towards him with each thrust. You hummed as he thrust into you, keeping yourself steady with your forearms around his neck. A wail escaped you as Arthur positioned your thighs back further, his cock hitting a sensitive spot deep in your belly. 

Relishing in your reaction, Arthur growled, dragging you further down the rock to angle you differently. One of Arthur’s hands held your back from underneath, so you wouldn’t scrape against the rock, almost bending you in half as you rest the backs of your knees on his broad shoulders. His other hand gripped your hip firmly as he gave a test thrust, proving that he would hit the same spot every time. And then his hips snapped forward again and again. 

Your eyes rolled back in your head as they brimmed with tears, Arthur’s cock slamming against the deepest part of you almost painful with overstimulation. He fucked you relentlessly, grunting and growling with each movement, sharing his pleasure with you. Whines bubbled out of your throat as you dragged your fingernails over Arthur’s back, elbows almost touching where they sat between your calves. 

“Arthur, Arthur!” You cried his name like a mantra, unwinding as he brutally used you like a rag-doll. 

You heard your name escape through his gritted teeth as he squeezed your thighs. And then he was slapping your thighs apart, allowing you to lower them to wrap around his waist. You let your feet fall into the water with a splash as Arthur’s pulled your limp body into his arms, head bumping against his collar bone. He hugged your body to his chest, bringing his hands to your ass, caressing your cheeks as you each took a short breather. Your head lolled to the side as you leaned back, looking into Arthur’s beautiful teal eyes, fingers still lost in his hair. 

His brows pinched in as you pulled his face towards you, mouths meeting in the middle. You felt Arthur’s cock poking your entrance again, slick with yours and his own fluids. This time Arthur sunk his cock back inside of you, a slight moan escaping your lips as you cling to each other lovingly. You retracted your lips, leaning back to look as the mans beautiful face. His sun-kissed cheeks were flushed, his eyes almost out of focus as he bounced you gently on his length. 

You felt Arthur’s name form on your lips again, unsure on whether the word was audible or not as you let your head roll back, allowing your whole weight to sit in his arms. He hummed, pulling you closer to bury his face against your exposed throat, spreading kisses over your dripping flesh. As he mouthed the expanse of your neck, you raked your fingernails upwards between the mans shoulder blades, a growl vibrating against your neck. The action seemed to spur Arthur into thrusting faster, deeper. 

You clung to his shoulders as he pulled you upwards and yanked you back down, hips rolling to meet your own, fingertips bruising your waist. At this angle, Arthur’s cock plunged into you perfectly deep, the wetness of your pussy allowing him to plow with ease. You moaned desperately, forehead bumping against Arthur’s, feeling the sweat beading on each of your flesh as you rest your head against him. As the thrusts gained in speed, you felt your core unwinding, the nerves in your belly ready to burst. Judging by the way Arthur moaned too, fingers sinking into your skin as his thrusts grew more desperate, he was feeling the same. 

The last few thrusts were wild, Arthur’s cock wonderfully jabbing into the spot that caused you the most pleasure, until you both came. You felt Arthur’s cock twitching in your walls that fluttered and clenched around him, wailing as your orgasm ripped through you. Arthur let out his own strangled cry, causing your heart to throb, hips stuttering against you as he filled you with his thick cum. Each of your moans drew out until they died down into panting breaths. 

You let your body sag in Arthur’s arms, cheek pressed to his shoulder, as his arms went around your torso, giving you a slight squeeze. He pressed his lips between your ear and cheek, nuzzling against you lovingly. One hand raised to stroke your hair, his body swaying, rocking your body like one would rock a child to sleep 

“You are the most beautiful women I ever met, (Y/N).” Arthur mumbled into your ear as he continued to hold you tight, holding your body as close to his as he possibly could. 

You raised your own hands, one holding onto the back of the mans neck as you petted his hair with the other, lifting your head to look into his beautiful eyes. Tears pricked your eyes as you smiled at him, Arthur’s expression looking uncertain, almost a little scared. He smiled back at you as he tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, droplets rolling down your cheek from where it lay previously. His thumb rubbed circles into your cheek, spreading the wetness of the water over your skin. 

“And you’re the most beautiful man I ever met.” You responded, bringing a hand to Arthur’s cheek, the other hand still holding his nape. 

Arthur gave a chuckle and a short shake to his head, but you gave his neck a squeeze, leaning in closer. “I ain’t kiddin’, y’know. You’re beautiful, Arthur.” 

You watched as Arthur tried to hide his smile, a blush dusting over his chiselled cheeks and broad nose. Taking a hold of his chin, you brought him closer, placing a kiss to the tip of his nose, relishing in the sweet chuckle that Arthur let out, his hands kneading your flesh where they stroked up and down your spine. You had never been able to share such an intimate moment with the man, finally feeling the affection that you desired and the happiness that you dreamt it would give you. 

“I care about you a whole lot, Arthur.” You said as you nuzzled your nose against his. Your heart rate sped up considerably as you awaited his response. 

Arthur leaned forward slightly, eyes closing as he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, the soft flesh sticking to your own. One of his hands came to cradle your cheek, fingers stroking your jaw delicately, the other holding you firm against him. He kissed you sweetly then pulled back with a sigh, pausing for a moment. 

“I know.” Arthur mumbled as he stroked your hair, his forehead resting against your own. 

Your heart throbbed with pain, yet you still felt a little bit of relief. You hadn’t expected Arthur to say it back, but that didn’t mean you weren’t hoping to hear it. The fact that he acknowledged your feelings was enough for now though, at least. 

You weren’t sure just how long you stayed there in Arthur’s arms as he rocked you side to side in the warm water, but you felt like you could stay the same way for a lifetime. Listening to Arthur’s breathing, feeling his warmth against you as he swayed your body peacefully, you could have been in heaven for all you cared. Soon enough, Arthur had to leave you. He pressed a kiss to the crown of your head as he set you down to your own feet, the water chest deep on you. 

As he retracted himself from you, you caught his forearms in your hands, looking up at his beautiful face. He let out a chuckle, seeing you not letting him go, pulling him back towards you. Giving into the temptation, he leaned back down, kissing you deeply. It was only brief, but the action had you finally satiated. You had gotten your fill of Arthur for now. Before he could leave you though, you explained that since he had already gotten in, why not help one another bathe? 

Swimming to the edge of the water, you took one of the bottles into your hand, beckoning Arthur towards you. You poured a small amount into your palm before placing the bottle down and looking up at the man. The look of confusion on his face was akin to a confused puppy, as you raised your hand, he held your wrist and brought it towards him to give the product a whiff. You giggled before you spun your finger in a circle, Arthur getting the hint and spinning round, his large back and broad shoulders before you. 

You lowered one of his shoulders into the water, the man leaning back and placing his hair beneath the surface. Spreading the product over both hands, your brought your fingers to Arthur’s silky hair, burying your hands into it as you massaged the product in. He gave a satisfied groan as you scratched his scalp delicately, washing away all of the debris that could be hiding between the outlaws shiny locks. Seeing the mans calmed response, you let him enjoy it for longer than he needed, listening to each sigh and groan that came from him. 

You knew how hard Arthur worked for the gang, for you and if you could give the man even a little bit of release, then you would do so in a heartbeat. And you had helped him release plenty. Washing away the suds, you swept your fingers through Arthur’s hair, which was at about 2 inches in length, the strands looking chocolatey, darkened by the water. Once you had washed away all of the product, you lowered yourself over Arthur, placing a kiss to the lines on his forehead. You watched as Arthur’s eyes fluttered open, his eyes narrow as his lips formed into a grin. 

You smiled back down at him, leaning down to kiss the mans rosy lips, feeling his teeth against your lips as he smiled. His lips melded into your own as fingertips threaded through you hair, pulling you in when you tried to pull away. You hummed a laugh against him, flicking your tongue out to taste him. He chuckled back, releasing your head to stand upright. 

“It’s yer turn, sweetheart.” Arthur instructed as he directed you turn your back on him, lowering your head into the water gently. 

Arthur bathed you gently, messaging your scalp and skin lovingly. You could spend the rest of your life like this with him, without a care in the world, all calm and cosy. When Arthur finished washing you, you each climbed out of the creak, wringing out your hair before marching towards your towel. Realising that Arthur didn’t have his own, you wrapped it around his broad shoulders, pulling him towards you. You smiled up at him as you wrapped your arms around his torso, pressing your body flush against his.

Arthur chuckled, wrapping his arms and the towel around you. The towel was soft and fuzzy as it trapped in both yours and Arthur’s warmth. It wouldn’t take long to dry given the heat, but you would stay with Arthur like that for as long as you could. And you did, burying your head against his chest, heaving out a sigh. He leant down over you, pressing his lips to the crown of your head as his arms held you protectively. Knowing you couldn’t stay there forever, eventually you clothed yourselves, making yourselves presentable before you headed back to camp.


End file.
